Everything changes
by Dominican Kitsune
Summary: After getting to a fight with Sasuke and losing, Itachi dies. But instead of resting in peace he is sent to our world. Watch Itachi as he changes, adjusting to his new life in America. After all, an opportunity like this doesn't happen too often.
1. A second chance

A second chance

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Loud music echoes throughout the area as a young teenage girl drives in her shiny brand new blue Toyota Yaris.

_Just a simple touch,  
just a little glance  
makes me feel like flyin'.  
But where are you tonight?  
Something isn't right,  
Can you please stop hiding? _

"I love this car!!!" The girl yells while bobbing her head to the beat of Bulletproof by Kerli, before she sees a deer run across the road. She slams on the breaks so that she doesn't hit the deer. She scrambles out of the car (after putting it in park of course) "YOU STUPID ANIMAL!!! Watch where you're going!!" She gets back into the car and continues driving. 

I'm trying not to think about  
all the things you did before,  
but sometimes it all just gets to me.  
I can't take it anymore.  
I'll stay with you,  
But remember to  
Be careful what you do,  
Cause I'm not bulletproof  
In your secret place,  
Staring into space,  
Leaves me feeling frozen.  
I just need to feel, that what we have is real.  
And I'm the one you've chosen.

She lowers the volume of her music after a rare moment of wisdom. "I think I will turn the music off. My mom is right; I can't concentrate as well when I have the music on. I finally have my own car! It's freaking awesome too! No down payment or anything like that! Although I would have preferred the Honda civic or the Honda fit. Oh well at least I got a car!" After about ten minutes of driving, slowly of course after having a near fatal accident, (fatal for her car at least) she sees a black blob. "Hmmm curiosity killed the cat. Let's look at the blob on the side of the road!" She parks her car on the side of the road. She takes the keys out of the ignition for precaution she walks toward the mystery black blob. Upon closer inspection, she discovers that 'the blob' is actually a young man, at least twenty-two years old dressed like the Naruto character Itachi Uchiha. "Damn, spot on too. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that this dumb-ass actually was Itachi Uchiha." She looks at him for a moment trying to decide what to do. _I guess I should wake him._ She nudges him gently, and he grunts in response. "Hey, wake up. You're gonna get run over if you lie here." _This idiot was probably already hit by or a car, either that or he decided to play ninja and had an accident. What should I do? If I take him to a hospital, the doctors will most likely think I am the one responsible. That is something that I do not need. I should take him to my house instead. If mom complains, well I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. _

She inspects his wounds, before putting his arm around her shoulders and guides him to her car. _The good thing is that he only has some cuts and bruises. _She gently loads him into the back seats of her car before she starts her car and drives him to her house.

She half drags, half carries him to her room. _I am soo lucky that no one is here. _She thinks to herself. She opens the door and lays him carefully on her bed. _His clothes are trashed; I should get him some fresh clothes. _She gets up to find him some clothes and closes the door quietly.

While the teenage girl searched for clothes, the young man wakes up. He sits up and observes his surroundings. The room is scarcely decorated, only a desk, nightstand, dresser, bed and lamps were visible. _Am I dead or am I alive? _The young man thinks to himself.

* * *

_Damn, that was harder than I thought._She closes the basement door, and begins to walk back to her room. She opens the door to her room, and makes eye contact with the young man. "Umm, sorry." She says as she closes the door. "Damn! That was fast! He couldn't have been asleep for more than ten minutes!" She opens the door again, walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Who are you?" the young man questions.

_Whoa, not even ten minutes awake and he is already dishing out questions. _She thinks before answering his question. "Kyokoro Torres. I found you on the side of the road and decided to bring you to my home and give you some much needed medical attention. What is your name?"

The young man looks at her with an unreadable expression before answering "Uchiha Itachi"

"Oh, okay Itachi. Well if you like, I have a fresh set of clothes I can get a towel for you and you can take a shower. I can also wash your clothes if you like. But if you haven't already noticed, they are trashed." Kyokoro says to him. Itachi looks at his clothes and just as Kyokoro had said, his clothes were ruined.

"I think I will take a shower, thank you" Itachi says.

"Okay" Kyokoro replies while she opens the closet door right next to the door she had just entered through. She removes a towel from her closet, replaces the door, and walks toward Itachi and offers him a hand. "Do you need any help?" He shakes his head and gets up on his own. She gives him the clothes and a towel. She walks back to the door and opens it walking to the side to let Itachi out. "You can leave the door open" she says as she leads him to the bathroom. She opens the bathroom door and lets him walk inside. "The doors are sliding, the dark blue bottle is the shampoo, the light blue bottle is conditioner, and the pink one is soap. If you like there is also bar soap. Do you need any help?"

"No, I am fine, thank you."

"Okay, I will be in the kitchen then. Just go down these stairs and make a right."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it" She says as she walks into the kitchen.

Itachi closes the door behind him, removes his Cloak, and undresses. He puts his clothes in a corner. He opens the shower door and steps inside and closes the door. He turns the water on, and lets it soak him contemplating his situation.

"I can't believe this guy thinks he is Itachi Uchiha! It's a freakin' anime!!! One of the best anime out there I might add. He must have a concussion."

"Kyokoro-chan! I'm home! Did ya miss me?!"

"Oh shit" she says quietly "Hi mom!" she continues getting up from the kitchen chair and going downstairs to greet her mother. She hugs her mom. "Did you enjoy your day? Mom?"

"Yes I did!"

"Awesome! Umm, mommy?"

"Uh oh, did you crash your car?!"

Kyokoro looks at her mom incredulously "Oh I don't know, did you see any dents or scratches on the car when you pulled into the driveway?"

"…no"

"So then?"

"Okay, just be careful!"

"I know!"

A few moments of silence pass before her mom notices something "Kyokoro? Is someone in the shower?"

"Y-yes."

"Why?"

"Because he stunk…"

"HE?! WHO IS HE?"

"My friend"

"Do I know him?"

"No, he is a classmate from college." Kyokoro supplied quickly.

"Why is he here?"

"Because he is visiting."

"From where? Exactly?"

"Somewhere in New Jersey." Kyokoro's mother was just about to talk before Kyokoro cut her off. "Ok I am not going to lie, I swear. That would just be stupid." Her mother nods in agreement. "Not to mention a waste of time."

"That it would." Her mother agreed.

"Okay, I made a bet saying that he wouldn't go to my house. He obviously disagreed. So I gave him my address and said that I would see him sometime during the summer. We shook hands on it. I didn't expect him to come. But that isn't what has me nervous. When I was driving, I almost got into an accident because of a stupid deer that decided to bolt across the road. So after that I made sure to drive slowly and carefully. I am glad that I did, because that is how I found him."

"Okay, is that all?"

"No, I found him on the side of the road, out cold. So I put him in my car and drove him here." She pauses for a moment. "At the worst, he might have a concussion and amnesia."

"What makes you think that?"

"One he didn't recognize me." _Not that he actually would, seeing as this the first time meeting him _she thought. "Two, when I asked for his name out of curiosity he said his name was Uchiha Itachi."

"That's an interesting name"

"It's a name from a cartoon mom."

"I can see why you think he has amnesia."

"Yeah, which brings me to my conclusion. Just go along with it until he gets better, okay? So can he stay here?"

"Alright he can stay."

"Alright! Thanks mom!" _Damn I'm good at lying! _Kyokoro thinks. So the two women chat until they hear the bathroom door open. They both stop talking a listen to him go down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stares at the women.

"Hello! You must be Itachi! Well I'm Kyokoro-chan's mother, my name is Carmen and yours is?"

"Wow mom, wow. Way to fail."

"Shut up" Carmen hastily replies already realizing her blunder.

"I am not going to let you forget this." Kyokoro says while grinning.

"I'm aware." She says, beginning to grin herself. "Well, before I do anything else stupid, I'm going to go to my room and shower."

"A wise decision, mother dearest."

"Whatever." She says while walking towards her room. "Excuse me Itachi." Itachi nodded his head and moved away so that she could go up the stairs.

"Do you need any help to make sure you don't fall up the stairs?" Kyokoro asks jokingly.

"Be quiet!" Carmen says while Kyokoro laughs until she hears her mother walk into her room.

"Okay I'm done." She notices Itachi still standing. "You can sit you know." Itachi just nods and sits down. "Are you really the Uchiha Itachi?"

"Who else would I be?"

"Some random guy that looks like Itachi." Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Okay then, prove that you're Itachi. Umm, show me your Sharingan." Itachi thinks for a moment before obliging to Kyokoro and activating the Sharingan. "Whoa!"

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes." She says while avoiding eye-contact. "You can deactivate it now." Itachi stops the chakra flow to his eyes, and the Sharingan slowly fades away. "That was soo cool."

"You are the first to say that." Itachi replies, surpised.

"There's a first for everything."

"Apparently."

"Well I have quite a bit of explaining to do."

* * *

a/n: Well? How was it? Anyone care to review? Please do!! that would help me alot if you did!


	2. You're in America now

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

You're in America now

Previously:

"Okay then, prove that you're Itachi. Umm, show me your Sharingan." Itachi thinks for a moment before obliging to Kyokoro and activating the Sharingan. "Whoa!"

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes." She says while avoiding eye-contact. "You can deactivate it now." Itachi stops the chakra flow to his eyes, and the Sharingan slowly fades away. "That was soo cool."

"You are the first to say that." Itachi replies, surprised.

"There's a first for everything."

"Apparently."

"Well I have quite a bit of explaining to do."

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asks.

"I'm going to be blunt. You are not in the Shinobi nations anymore. Hell, you not even in the same dimension anymore." Kyokoro says quickly. Itachi stays silent as he takes all that Kyokoro told him. "You are in the United States of America. New Jersey to be exact. My house if you want to be really precise. You are without a doubt alive. If you don't believe me, then pinch yourself in the arm or something."

"I will pass on that. So this is the afterlife."

"You're not dead. If you want my opinion, you are in another life, a second chance. Wow you're lucky. You get to restart your life."

"Hn"

"Well then, since you have nowhere else to go. You can stay here, my mom said you can. If you want you can turn the trees into target practice. You can train or just relax until… whenever, I guess." She stops to look at Itachi, whom is in deep thought. _Waking up in a whole new world. That has got to be tough on anyone. _She thinks briefly before speaking again. "Well, it's still the middle of the day. Do you need me to explain anything to you? Seeing as how you unexpectedly appeared in my world." She asks Itachi. "I'll explain everything I can to the best of my ability."

"Thank you." Itachi says finally.

"Well then, where do I start?" She says while laughing softly. "I think I will give you a tour of my home since you will be living here for the time being." She says getting up from her seat, Itachi doing the same. "Well then! Let's start the tour!" She points to a rectangular object with two doors on it. "That my friend! Is the fridge! All of our food is stored in there! So if you're hungry, you know where to go!" She walks into the next room with Itachi following. "This is the dining room, although no one really eats here." Saying the last part to more to herself "she turns and faces a set of see through sliding doors that lead outside. Kyokoro unlocks the door and slides the door to her left. Next she opens the screen door and walks through it she turns toward Itachi and beckons him to follow. He walks out, closing the screen door behind him. "This" she spreads her hands out indicating the area. "Is the back yard. Complete with an apple tree and a pear tree! What we are standing on now is the deck. That," She pointed to something that was covered. "Is the hot tub, very nice for when you're stressed." She walks toward the stairs that are on the deck and towards an area that is fenced. She opens the wooden gate and Itachi walks in with Kyokoro following closely behind. "That's the area pool, this" she says pointing to the pool "Is where the family relaxes. We sometimes like to grill out here when it is really hot out." Pointing to the grill. "Come on, lets go back inside." Itachi nods and follows her back inside. Closing the sliding door behind her, she then walks into another room. "This is the living room. Another place to just relax. Mostly during the winter though, seeing as how the fireplace is in this room." She walks back upstairs "this is the bathroom, but you already know that don'tcha?" she smiles at him before continuing. "The three rooms that are up here belong to my mother and her husband, myself and now you." She explains while pointing at each room respectively. She walks down the stairs "come on, there isn't that much left." They went down two flights of stairs before they reached the desired destination. She opens a door and walks through a small room before walking into another room. "The room we just walked through is the room where we do our laundry. If the washer and dryer we just walked past weren't enough indication. The room that we are in currently is called the sun room. Appropriate? Isn't it?"

Itachi glances around the room and notices that the room that is lined with windows from one side of the room to the other he looked at the ceiling to find that there were windows there as well. "It is" Itachi hears what sounds like a cross of a growls and low squawks. He looks toward the noise and sees a cage with a couple of small green birds.

Kyokoro takes notice of this "Quaker parrots" Itachi looks at her briefly before looking back at the curious birds. He takes a step forward towards the cage. Upon seeing this, the birds go to the bottom of the cage and running towards the corner closest to Itachi and start squawking loudly while trying to bite him. Kyokoro starts to laugh while walking to the parrots and kneeling right in front of their cage. She sticks her finger into the cage and they stop trying to bite immediately. Instead settling for growling instead.

(A/n: I love these birds! If you don't know what they sound like, go to YouTube and find a video for them.)

"These birds are harmless, all bark and no bite unless if harassed a lot. It's pretty funny actually." She says while wiggling her finger around. "Come here and get a better look at them." Itachi walks toward the cage and kneels in front of the cage, causing the small parrots to start to squawk softly. "Stupid birds." Kyokoro says while opening the cage door and sticking her hand in to get one of the birds. The birds fly away from her hands to avoid getting caught. Eventually Kyokoro traps the larger of the two and takes him out of the cage. He retaliates by biting her hand "Stop being fussy! You silly bird!" She holds the bird in front of Itachi "this is Couca, he is normally a sweetheart. But since he doesn't know you, he is gonna be a little mean. Here, hold him."

"No"

"Oh come on! He's very nice!" She says trying to convince Itachi, despite having the bird biting her fingers in the process.

"I will wait until he is friendly towards me." Itachi replies calmly. She pouts a little in response but puts Couca back in his cage anyways. Couca goes back to the corner of the cage with the other bird and continues growling as if nothing ever happened.

"That'll take a few weeks. The other one is Kiki, she's the funnier one. I think next I'll show you the computer."

"Computer?" He asks, not bothering to cover his confusion and interest.

"This" she walks toward a small flat square object with a rectangular object close to it. She presses something on the rectangular object "is a tower, and this, is the screen. The whole thing is the computer." Itachi walks closer to get a better look as the screen lights up. "Give it a moment. It's kinda old." After a couple moments of waiting the computer is ready to go. Kyokoro puts her hand over a small object and moves it. "This is a wireless mouse. It is used to direct the icon on the screen." Itachi looks at the screen and sees a small arrow shaped icon moving about on the screen with the aid of the mouse. Kyokoro moves the icon toward a stationary one on the screen. Itachi hears a clicking sound and the current screen is replaced with something else entirely. "This is the internet! Instead of explaining I'll just show you, it's too much to explain. You'll get it in time though, everyone else does." She moves the mouse to a spot on the page and clicks on it she presses a button on a thin rectangular object. "This is a keyboard. This is how you could write on the computer." Itachi nods and waits for Kyokoro to continue. "Okay" She uses the mouse to click on something and starts typing.

"G-o-o-g-l-e- dot? –com." The screen takes a moment before changing to something else entirely. "This Google, used for searching for information." She pauses for a moment as if thinking before continuing. "Among other things. Okay, hmm I think I'll write your name."

Itachi looks at her with raised eyebrows. "What will that accomplish?" He asks her.

"I suppose that depends on you." She replies as she writes his name and hits the enter button on the keyboard. Soon after another screen pops up and Itachi sees his name multiple times on the screen. Kyokoro clicks on the first one on the list. "Read it." She says turning the screen too Itachi so that he could see it better. He nods and turns toward the screen and begins reading. As he reads his eyes grew wide and he cursed that he didn't have any weapons with him. Once he finished reading, he turns toward Kyokoro to see that she has her hands raised in the air slightly and smiling nervously. "Relax! I'm not going to ambush you, I come in peace! Don't hurt me!"

"How do you know so much about me?" Itachi asks calmly.

"Um, how do I put this" She scratches her head while gathering her thoughts. "Okay there is this show called Naruto. The story takes place in the Shinobi nations mostly in Konoha. It's basically about Naruto training and defeating the bad guys, bringing Sasuke back to the village after he defected, not getting the bijuu ripped from his gut, resulting in his death. All this while trying to be the Hokage!" Itachi sat still, facing Kyokoro rather disconcerted at the fact that the greater part of his life was merely entertainment for others. Kyokoro tentatively put her hand an Itachi's shoulder attempting to comfort him. "Are you okay? Ok maybe that wasn't the best question to ask. Had I known that this show was actually a reality, I would have never watched it. I am also sorry that I showed this to you."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Itachi replies quickly dissmissing it.

"What will you do?" Kyokoro asks.

"I don't know." He replies.

"I suggest you take advantage of this, you know start over. I'll help you." Kyokoro says to him, optimistic. Itachi contemplates this for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "Awesome!" Kyokoro says while typing something in the search engine. She clicks on a few things before arriving to the forms. "Since we are Americans, we are lazy and we do everything over the internet." She says mostly to herself laughing slightly.

* * *

After much time, -too much in Kyokoro's opinion- they finished filling the papers. They would have to go to the local police station or the town's municipal building to complete it. "Well now we are done for the day! We'll have to complete the rest tomorrow. The municipal building is probably closed by now.

* * *

I'm done! What do think of this fanfiction so far? Is it good or bad? Please review! I would like to know what you think.


	3. Fingerprints and highways

Fingerprints and highways.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"I suggest you take advantage of this, you know start over. I'll help you." Kyokoro says to him, optimistic. Itachi contemplates this for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "Awesome!" Kyokoro says while typing something in the search engine. She clicks on a few things before arriving to the forms. "Since we are Americans, we are lazy and we do everything over the internet." She says mostly to herself laughing slightly.

Bright and early in the morning, Kyokoro and Itachi walk into the municipal building. Kyokoro walks ahead of Itachi to a desk and he follows. The man at the desk looks up and greets the pair with a smile.

"Hi! I would like to get my friend to be a registered citizen of the good ol' United States. Think you could help me out?"

"Of course." The man replies as he gets up from his seat at the desk and gestures for them to follow.

"Sweet!" Kyokoro says with a bright smile while Itachi remains impassive. "Well we already filled out some forms on the computer." She adds.

"That makes the process a whole lot easier." The man said with a smile.

"I bet it does." Kyokoro added making the man laugh.

"Well if you already filled forms on the internet all he needs to do is get his fingerprints and vows done." The man says.

"That's it?"

"You got it!"

"Cool, I didn't even have to press the staples easy button!"

"Follow me please." The man says chuckling, while walking to a different room. He gestures for Itachi to take a seat. "There is a seat in the corner if you like, miss." He says as Kyokoro nods taking the mentioned seat. He goes to a back room and comes back with a thick piece of paper and a small rectangular box. "Okay sir can you give me your right hand?" Itachi doesn't move. The man raises his eyebrows. "Umm, sir? Your hand please." Itachi looks at Kyokoro.

"Don't worry, he is just going to put ink on your fingertips so that he can put them on the paper."

"Why?" Itachi questions.

"Consider it like a tracking system Itachi." Kyokoro answers. Itachi looks back at the man and slowly extends his right hand. The man opens the small box and presses Itachi's finger tips one at a time on the ink pad. He then takes Itachi's fingers and gently presses them into the paper. He repeats the process with the left hand.

"Great, now that's done. Go wash your hands while the ink is still wet." He says pointing to the sink on the other side of the room. Itachi nods his head and washes his hands. The man takes out a bible and has Itachi swear an oath of loyalty. He takes out the flag and says the pledge of allegiance one line at a time, having Itachi repeat each line. "Okay that's everything come with me to my desk." They follow the man to his desk. The man takes a seat while Itachi and Kyokoro take seats on the other side of the desk. "Okay miss, can I have your name, address so I know where to send the bill." She answers the questions.

"You know what, this should be for free. You should be happy that we're getting a new citizen of the United States!" Kyokoro says.

"Believe me, I am happy." The man says while typing something on the computer.

"If you're happy, then you should let me get out of here with no bill!" Kyokoro says jokingly.

The man snorts in amusement "Yeah, okay."

"Worth a shot…" Kyokoro says.

"Yeah and you've been shot down." The man replies.

Kyokoro looks at the man, pretending to be hurt. "Ow, that hurt" she says sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah tell it to the judge." He says as he yawns and is silent to finish typing "Okay, that's everything. Have a nice day and welcome to America Itachi!" The man says with his brightest smile. All three get up from their chairs. The man extends his hand to Kyokoro and she takes it shaking his hand. He then goes extends his hand to shake Itachi's hand. Itachi takes his hand and the man puts his other hand on Itachi's hand grasping it within his own two hands shaking it, smiling the whole time.

"Alright Itachi, it's about time we got outta here! Have a nice day! Uh…"

"John" The man says smliling.

"Okay! Have a nice day John!"

"Same to the both of you!" He says waving. Kyokoro waves back while Itachi inclines his head slightly.

They exit the building and walk to Kyokoro's car. Kyokoro get in first and starts the car. Itachi gets in soon after. "Okay ladies and gentlemen! Fasten your seatbelts so we can get the hell outta here!" Kyokoro says while putting her own seatbelt on with Itachi following suit. Putting the car in drive and begins driving. Itachi quickly notices that Kyokoro is driving in the opposite direction from which they came.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"Well, since we have nothing else to do you are coming with me to my cousin's house. From there, we will go to the mall and get you some clothes!!" Kyokoro says with enthusiasm.

"The mall?"

"Yup!" Kyokoro replies never taking her eyes off the road. "The mall is basically a bunch of stores in one building or area. The ones in the same area are usually called a strip mall. You'll see it when we get there." Itachi looks out the window of the car and watches as the scenery changes from a marketplace to a sub-urban area to rural in a matter of minutes.

_How long would have a journey like this taken me by foot?_ Itachi ponders.

"Useful? Isn't it?" Kyokoro asks. Itachi stops watching the scenery pass by to look at Kyokoro. "The car." She stops briefly to gather thoughts before continuing. "America is a country that likes it conveniences. We practically live for convenience. We are hard workers but we can be damned spoiled at times." Itachi looks out the window once more and notices more cars of all shapes and sizes. "We also live variety, if you haven't noticed already. By the way we are now on route eighty! The biggest pain in the butt ever to come into existence." Kyokoro finishes, falling into silence for the rest of the ride. They soon exit the highway, enter into a crowded sub-urban area and eventually pull into a driveway. Kyokoro turns the car off and exits the car, Itachi following her example. The walk to the front door and Kyokoro pushes a button and a chime is heard throughout the house. The sound of feet is heard and soon the door opens revealing a young girl no older than twelve. "Hi Egao*-chan!"

"Kyo-nee! Hi! How are you?!" Egao asks, living up to her name and smiling. "I'm fine, where are your elder sisters?"

"Harumi*-nee is sleeping."

"Again?!" Kyokoro asks surprised.

"Yup! Hatsuka*-nee is" the youngest of the three sisters is cut off by aloud voice from the basement.

"She's singing in the basement. Again." Kyokoro finishes and Egao simply smiles, shrugging her shoulders. "Can you get Harumi while I get Hatsuka?"

"Switch please?" Egao says smiling nervously. Kyokoro looks at her younger cousin with a questioning gaze.

"Love between siblings is wonderful" Kyokoro says with a wry smile. "Okay, I'll go get sleeping beauty you get big mouth."

"She's not that loud" Egao says defending her eldest sister. At this time Hatsuka begins singing again, even louder.

"You were saying?" Kyokoro says with a grin that screams _I win. _Egao returns Kyokoro's smile with a smile of her own, displaying her embarrassment. She runs to the staircase leading to the basement.

"Hatsuka!!!" Egao yells running down the stairs.

"Wait here Itachi, I'll be right back." Itachi nods his head and sits on the couch while Kyokoro goes to her younger cousin's room. "Harumi! Wakey wakey!! Sleeping beauty!!" Kyokoro walks to her younger cousin's bed and begins to poke her.

"Go away!!" Harumi says sleepily.

"No, I'm on a mission and I need your help. Plus there is someone I would like for you to meet."

"Boy?!" Harumi asks with a bit more energy.

"Yes miss one track mind. Get dressed properly, he's here." When Kyokoro finished talking her cousin was completely awake and looking for clothes to wear. "After the introductions, we go to the mall." Kyokoro adds as an afterthought while Harumi looks for clothes faster than before. "Correction. Did I say you have a one track mind? I meant to say two track, Boys and shopping. Congrats you've evolved."

"Shut up."

"If I did that, how would I keep myself entertained?" Kyokoro asks as Harumi laughs. Kyokoro walks back to the room where she left Itachi and she notices that he is still the only one there. She goes to the basement and walks into the room that she knows where her older cousin is most likely to be.

"I told you!! I told you Kyo-nee is here!" Egao yells at her older sister pointing to Kyokoro.

"So my car pulling into the driveway wasn't enough of an indication." Kyokoro states

"Shut up." Hatsuka replies.

"You're the second person to say that."

"You should follow our advice then."

"But then how would I entertain myself?"

"Find a new way."

"That requires effort I am not willing to put in."

"Lazy ass."

"How long did it take you to figure that out? Never mind, I already know. By the way there is someone I'd like for you two to meet."

"Are you talking about that guy that was with you at the door?" Egao asks

"That's"

"There's a boy with you?" Hatsuka asks surprised. "Now this is something that I have to see."

"Only because it's too hard for you to imagine." Kyokoro says quickly before running away to escape her older cousin. She runs up the stairs two at a time and almost collides into Harumi by mistake. "Whoops! Sorry 'bout that!" She says as she runs into the room with Itachi in it. The three girls walk into the room right after Kyokoro.

"Wow, he's cute!" Harumi says.

"One track mind!" Kyokoro yells.

"Whatever." Harumi replies, bored.

"Okay! On with the introductions. The midget is Egao."

"Hey!" Egao yells, indignant.

"The tallest of the three is also the middle child, Harumi." Kyokoro says as Harumi waves lazily. "The big mouth is Hatsuka." Hatsuka was about to say something but Kyokoro continues before giving her a chance. "This, dear cousins is Itachi Uchiha."

"Weasel Fan… nice." Harumi comments causing Egao to giggle.

"Be nice." Kyokoro says giving her cousin a stern look.

"Coming from you? I think not"

"No mall for you."

"I'm very sorry Itachi."

"Ooh! Owned!" Egao says.

"Shut up!" Harumi yells to her younger sister.

"Okay! No more fighting!!" Kyokoro says getting in between the two sisters. "I came here for a reason, and seeing you two fight isn't why." The two sisters back away from each other for the time being. "Okay ladies! I came here so I could go to the mall with you-" the girls cheer "and him" Kyokoro says pointing to Itachi "so that he can get clothes."

"Hello!" A new voice says. All four girls turn to see who greeted them.

"Hi daddy!" Three girls say.

"Hey uncle." Kyokoro says. The man takes a look at Itachi. "Sorry uncle, that's my friend he's here 'cause of me. I was about to take everyone to the mall. That is, if it's okay with you." Kyokoro trails off. "By the way his name is Itachi."

"Good afternoon." Itachi says. The man nods his head before he smiles.

He extends his hand in greeting "Hello, my name is Joel Davis." Itachi takes the offered hand and shakes rigorously. Causing Joel to smile more. "Strong handshake, good man." Joel says using his free hand to pat Itachi in the back. "Good man. Alright girls and sir have a nice time at the mall. I am going to take a nap before I make dinner. Kyokoro, Itachi, you two are more than welcome to stay for dinner." He says as he walks to his room.

"Always!! Your food is awesome uncle! Okay people! Clear out! We are going to the mall!!"

* * *

Kyokoro pulls into the parking lot for the mall and parks as close as she can to the nearest entrance. "Alright, let's get this party started!" Everyone begins walking with Kyokoro and Egao in the front with Hatsuka trailing slightly behind with Harumi walking slightly behind Hatsuka and Itachi was next to her.

"So, where are you from?" Harumi asks Itachi

"Japan"

"If you're from there, why did you come here?"

"School." Kyokoro answers for Itachi. "He's international. He has also decided to become a citizen of America."

"Speaking of school, Kyo-chan. How is it going for you?" Hatsuka asks. She gets her answer when Kyokoro pretends to retch, earning a laugh from her younger cousins. "That bad huh?"

"How is school for you Itachi?" When she doesn't hear an answer she makes an assumption. "It's that bad for you too? Oh man! What a drag!" She says throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Where do we go first?" Egao asks.

"The department stores, JCPenney first, then Macys." Hatsuka says

"We should go to Charlotte Russe." Harumi adds

"I second that notion!" Kyokoro adds pumping her fists in the air. The party of five walk to JCPenney with Kyokoro still in the lead. She finds an employee and asks for help.

"What are you looking for today?" the employee asks.

"Something cheap, yet fashionable for him." Kyokoro says pointing to Itachi. "Comfortable clothes are a plus."

"Is there a price range that you are aiming for?" the employee asks.

"Umm, five hundred dollars is my limit, uh" Kyokoro takes a moment to look at the employees name tag "Jane."

"Okay, follow me please!" She says "What size are you sir?"

"I don't know." Itachi answers.

"Okay! That isn't a problem, we'll keep looking until we find your size."

"This is gonna be fun." Harumi says sarcastically. Egao nods her head in agreement. Jane leads the group to the men's section and picks out a few pairs of jeans, dress shirts, jackets, sweaters, t-shirts, and socks. Itachi gets a couple packages of boxers for himself. Itachi tries everything on with the girls as judges. They went to the cash register to make the purchase.

"That'll be two hundred thirty seven dollars even." Jane says to the group. Kyokoro steps forward to pay. The items are put into bags and they begin to walk away. "Have a nice day!" Jane says to the group.

"You too!" the girls say.

"I say we skip Macy's and go straight to Charlotte Russe." Harumi says.

"Good idea." Kyokoro says, grinning. "All in favor?"

"Aye!" the girls yell, while Itachi remains silent. They take an elevator to the next floor and walk to their next destination. They walk into the store and the girls go their separate ways, leaving Itachi by the entrance. A few minutes later an employee walks to Itachi.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asks.

"Is there anything I can get here?" Itachi asks in return. The employee looks around briefly before shaking his head.

"No, not really." He answers "Do you want a bottle of water?" Itachi nods and the employee walks away for a moment and comes back with a small bottle of water. "Catch" he says as he tosses the bottle to Itachi. Itachi catches it with one hand without any trouble. "Nice catch" the employee says, walking away. A few minutes later Kyokoro returns.

"Sorry about that, we left you all by yourself so we can look around." Kyokoro says lifting a bag. "I bought a few things for myself. Come on let's wait outside." Fifteen minutes later Egao and Hatsuka come out of the store. "Is your sister done yet?"

"Probably not." Hatsuka answers.

"I'm giving her twenty minutes before I go back in there to flush her out." Kyokoro says. Fifteen minutes later Harumi comes out with a bag, smiling.

"I'm done." She says "Where to next?"

"Models, Itachi still needs to get sweats and shoes." Kyokoro says walking in another direction with everyone following her. They enter models and Kyokoro gets an employee's attention. "Where are the sweatpants and hoddies, the comfy stuff."

"Right this way." He directs them to the middle of the store. "Here it is."

"Okay" Kyokoro says, already looking through the selection. She picks out a few sweaters and sweatpants. "Here, hold this Itachi." She says giving the selected items to Itachi. He takes the items from Kyokoro and she begins to walk away everyone soon following.

"I'm gonna go check out the skateboards." Egao says walking away.

"And I am going to watch her wipe out on the skateboard." Harumi says following Egao.

"I'll make sure that those two don't destroy the store fighting." Hatsuka says sighing as she follows her two younger sisters.

"You cannot separate those three from each other, I swear it." Kyokoro says shaking her head watching the three sisters walk away. "Oh well, let's get you some shoes Itachi." She says waving her hand. When the pair gets to the shoe section Kyokoro picks something up from the shelf. "This is used to get your foot size for shoes. Take your shoes off so I can take your measurement." She tells Itachi as he takes off one of his sandals. He puts his foot in the device and Kyokoro slides a small metal attachment to Itachi's toe, reading the number. "Eleven" she says to herself. "Okay a pair of boots would be good for you. Maybe a pair of sneakers and…" Kyokoro looks inside a random shoebox. "Converse? In Models? Since when? Oh well." She looks at the shoe size. "Eleven, hey Itachi try these on." The pair repeat the process two more times for sneakers and boots. They go up to the register and Kyokoro pays for the items. Itachi and Kyokoro walk out of the store. Kyokoro takes something out her pocket. "This is a cellular phone or cell phone. We use it for communication." She flips the phone open and presses a few buttons and puts the device to her ear. She waits for a few moment "Hello? Hatsuka? We're done here, let's go back to your house now." Kyokoro listens for a few moments before hanging up. A few moments later, a scowling Egao, laughing Harumi and Hatsuka come out of the store.

"You wiped out soo bad!" Harumi says through a fit of laughter. Egao doesn't say anything choosing to continue with scowling. The group walks to Kyokoro's car put Itachi's clothes in the trunk and drive back to the house. When they get there, they leave Itachi's stuff in the car and walk inside.

"Foood!!" Kyokoro says walking into the kitchen.

"Aquí tiene mi sobrina!" Joel says putting a steaming plate of food on the table.

"Gracias!" Kyokoro says looking at the food with hungry eyes, Joel gives his daughters three plates of food and they go to the living room to watch television. Joel gives Itachi a plate with silverware to go with it.

He looks at Kyokoro for a moment then he begins to eat his food. "Idakimasu." After Itachi and Kyokoro finish the food given, they prepare to go back to their home.

"All right, Itachi and I are leaving now."

"Okay sweetheart. Come visit us again some time." Joel says as he walks up to her to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye!" She says as she exits. She walks outside, already finding Itachi by the car. She opens it and he gets in on the front passenger side. Kyokoro gets into the driver's seat starts the car, pulls out of the driveway and heads home. "What do think so far."

"I haven't been here long enough to answer that kind of question." Itachi answers.

"True." Kyokoro replies as the two lapse into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Kyokoro pulls into the driveway of her home. They both exit the car each taking bags from the car's trunk. The walk into the house and to the room where Itachi was staying in. "I'll help you put your clothes away." She begins to take clothes out of the bag. She puts the Jackets, shirts, sweaters in the closet in hangers, the rest is put in drawers. "Can you tell me what you thought of today?" Kyokoro asks. She waits for a few minutes and soon realizes that Itachi isn't going to answer her she sighs. "Do you miss it?"

This time Itachi looks up from what he is doing. "Miss what?"

"Your old home." Kyokoro supplies.

"I gave it up a long time ago." Itachi says. Kyokoro gets up and walks to the door.

"I hope you like it here." She says sincerely. When Itachi doesn't answer she exits the room.

* * *

Well to the people who read this fanfiction, I thank you sincerely. I hope that you enjoy it. Here are some translations (they should have had an * right next to the name when it first appeared in the chapter.

Egao- smiling face

Harumi- _Spring beauty _

_Hatsuka- first born flower _


End file.
